


Cooking in the Void

by DBGreece



Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBGreece/pseuds/DBGreece
Summary: Junior makes some Chili in the Void for the other Awakened in the void kitchen.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Cooking in the Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brodingles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Brodingles).



Junior let out a breath as he finished tying his apron on. It had been a while since the last game and he was tired of just sitting playing on his phone. Recently a simple kitchen had been found in the lounge and Junior intended to make use of it. After finding the perfect recipe, he got down to business preparing the food.

Even though he was fairly certain they couldn't get sick, Junior had no intentions to slack on proper kitchen procedures. Rolling up his shirt sleeves and pulling his hair back into a bun, he began cleaning his hands and food prep areas. It wasn't a lot, but because he was dealing with a mix of meat, cheese, and other produce, Junior had to be careful of what went where. The Beef needed its own cutting board, the beans needed to be drained and rinsed, and the other ingredients set aside for once he got to them.

Moving over to the stove, Junior was surprised to find that it was a traditional wood stove as opposed to a modern electric one like most of the rest of the kitchen. The wood already appeared to be set, but he needed a light, and there didn't seem to be a simple solution in the kitchen.

“Hey, Valencia!” Junior called out. “Could you come here for a second? I need a hand with something!”

It took a few minutes, but eventually, Valencia managed to find her way to the kitchen. She was surprised at the sight before her, with smells filling the air around her, and Junior carrying himself much differently than he normally did.

“What was it that you needed Junior?” Valencia questioned. “If you need a hand cooking, I might not be the best person to ask. Last time Grace asked for my help we ended up burning most of what we had made.” She said timidly.

“Don't worry Princess, nothing like that.” Junior laughed. “I actually just need you to light this stove for me, there doesn't seem to be any matches around here.” He admitted.

“Oh!” She exclaimed. “That I can help with undoubtedly!”

In no time Valencia had the stove fire burning at just the temperature Junior needed. Once her task was done, Valencia went back to what she had been working on, but not before insisting Junior let her know once whatever he was making was done.

With the stove taken care of, Junior began to load up the pot that he was planning on using. After checking the recipe carefully, Junior placed the beef and garlic in the pot, making sure they were thoroughly mixed together before placing the lid on it. While waiting for the meat to brown, he went onto preparing the next set of ingredients.

Grabbing a bowl from the cabinets, Junior began to mix the other ingredients together. Starting with a base of tomato sauce, he carefully measured out the spices, giving each a small taste to ensure the amounts he desired. To get the flavors just right, Junior decided to find some of the herbs in their whole forms, opting to ground them down himself, seeing as it was simple enough for him.

The first spice was the chili powder, the main source of spiciness in this chili according to the recipe. Next up was equal parts of salt and cayenne pepper, which were easy enough to use the grinder until the mix was right. Finally came grounding the cumin and oregano, both were small enough as it stood, grounding them up was a breeze. In a few moments, the seeds and leaves were ground to fine dust, ready to be added to the mix. Giving it one final taste test, Junior was happy with the result of his mix.

Taking the lid from his pot Junior slowly began to mix in his spice mix with the beef. Making sure that the two were fully mixed into each other Junior made sure the lid was securely back on the pot. This mixture needed to simmer for an hour before he could add the final ingredients, so that gave him time to prepare.

Moving over to his serving area, Junior began preparing the plate to go with his dish. Lining the edges with tortilla chips and lime slices wouldn't normally take long, but Junior wanted to make it look perfect. Once it was aligned to his satisfaction, he worked on mixing the onions and cheese together, both of which still needed to be chopped and shredded respectively.

Grabbing the onion, Junior made quick work of cutting it into small cubes. Once he was finished discarding the ends of the onion, the block of cheese was next. It required a little more delicacy than the onion, needing to be shredded rather than chopped. With the proper tools, it too was a simple enough job, however, Junior did manage to nick one of his fingers in the shredder, something he was hoping to avoid.

Once his finger had been taken care of, Junior discarded the small amount of cheese that was no longer usable due to his mistake. With that out of the way, he got to mixing the two together to wait for the chili to be done. Now that his prep was finished Junior moved back to the main dish. Taking the lid off slowly the smells of the dish was strong and perfect. Grabbing the water and masa flour Junior finished mixing the dish together, getting the perfect consistency and flavor. To finish off the chili he grabbed the cans of beans, quickly draining them before adding them into the mix.

Moving the chili to its bowl he had prepared, everything was perfect. Dropping the onions and cheese mix on top, Junior was happy with how his dish had turned out. Clapping his hands to signal he was done, Junior's expression could light up the room with how excited he was to have made a good meal for everyone.

“Hey everyone!” He called out into the lounge. “I’ve got some chili for everyone, just come on down and eat up!” He finished as he began untying his apron.


End file.
